Chasing Me
by PrincessOfTheNight1988
Summary: Kakashi and Hinata have know each other for years due to an introduction by her cousin at a teen club. They spend years after that first meeting chasing each other. Will they end up together or will Hinata stay with an abusive Naruto.


**Chasing Me**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Encounter**

**Anime:** Naruto

**Characters:** Kakashi X Hinata

**Summary:** Kakashi and Hinata take turns over several years chasing after each other. Will Hinata finally give up her ass boyfriend and be with Kakashi? You will just have to read to find out.

**Rating****:** M

I do not own the characters of the story. I also do not own all of the places mentioned. Some of the places mentioned are based off of places where I live and spend a lot of time. The story will have mature themes and points. Please understand that this does not take place through all of the chapters but it will be happening on and off so I am just rating the whole series as M. This stories plot is based on what happened with me and my real life Kakashi.

* * *

Hinata rubs her arm as she stood outside the door of a local teen club with her friends Ino and Sakura. Konaha's Higher Leaf was a hot spot that was open on the weekends for those who were 16 to 20 to keep them from causing trouble. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were running late to meet up with the girls. It was a cold night and the night was even colder in the little clothing that Hinata had worn. Ino had picked out the outfit and it was a short skirt and tiny top that covered her slim body with barely enough to cover her large chest.

Inside a few of the volunteers readied everything. One of them was a tall man with silver hair and a mask lifting a few boxes of canned and bottled pop. As the doors opened letting out some of the warm air and pulling in some of the cold he looked up from filling the ice tub behind the bar. Looking up he watched some of the people come in and was caught off guard by a girl with long black hair. While looking at her he did not see the clothing she was in or the girls with her. When she turned after getting her hand stamped and the wristband on her smiled seemed to turn the dark club into what it looked like when they were closed.

As she walked into the club she seemed to be looking for someone and smiled when her eyes fell on Kakashi or so he had hoped. As she started walking closer to the bar where he stood he smiled and stood up trying to make himself look better for her. "Neji!" Her voice was that of an angel as it fell on Kakashi's ears and he was happy but it saddened him to see that she was not coming over for him but another volunteer. "My father wanted to make sure you knew I was here and asked that I have you watch over me while here."

Neji rolled his eyes and looked over at Kakashi who stood leaning over the bar watching some of the girls dance. "I have to leave for work soon so you know what," he paused motioning to Kakashi. "Kakashi this is my cousin, Hinata, I need you to keep an eye on her for me. I'm sure her boyfriend will be here soon so just don't let him do anything to her that she isn't okay with." Kakashi nodded holding his hand out to her. Blushing slightly Hinata shook his hand and smiled the smile that lit up the room again. He knew he had to have her then but knew trying would get Neji to kill him.

"Hinata! Hinata!" A loud voice came ringing through the small space. A blond boy came running up behind her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey did you bring money to get me something to drink?" She nodded pulling a little money out of her pocket handing it to him. As soon as it had slipped from her slender fingers into the blonde's hand he was off at the other side of the bar buying a girl with brown hair a drink. Neji seeing this shook his head and slipped her more money whispering something in her ear before he walked out.

Kakashi looked at the blonde and at Hinata again. "Is that your boyfriend?" She nodded. "He seems like a real jerk just taking your money and running off to spend it on another girl. Would you like something to drink or eat." He asked smiling at her softly.

She returned his smile. "He acts like a jerk but he really is nice." She started to defend him and let it go enjoying the idea of having something to drink. "That would be nice I would like hot green tea please. With honey and lemon." Kakashi smiled and quickly got it for her passing the paper cup to her. As she reached for her money he shook his head. "Its on me."

As the night progressed Hinata had danced with her friends and snuck a few glances at Kakashi pushing her feelings that had started to the side. Naruto kept bothering her for money or to make out with when he got bored or could not find another girl to play with.


End file.
